bractwo_ciemnocifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja na Ithor
'Drużyna 1' Tydzień po śmierci Sirilli Postacie graczy: Drusilla, Furia, Siro, Vitus NPCe: Lord Qordis, lady Attami Xar, Voro, Sirilli, Ta'en, Karrash Miejsca: Korriban, Ytor Przez następny tydzień nic szczególnego w życiu akademii się nie wydarzyło. Treningi odbywały się w swoim tempie i wszystko wydawałoby się być po staremu gdyby nie odwołany krąg i znaczące spojrzenia rzucane Furii. Vitus dalej w tajemnicy nauczał Karrash'a, a Siro mógł w końcu cieszyć się w pełni wyleczoną nogą. Pewnego popołudnia Drusilla, Furia, Siro oraz Vitus zostali wezwani do lorda Qordisa. Gdy przyszli do jego komnat oglądał on hologram jakiejś planety. Powiedział, że jak dotąd lady Attami była bardzo zadowolona z ich działań na misjach i chce aby wzięli udział w kolejnej. Okazało się bowiem, że Mandalorianie zaczęli się jawnie zbroić na swojej ojczystej planecie, co się od dawna nie zdarzyło. Ponadto byli oni z pewnością na tropie grobowca Naga Sadowa, który miał znajdować się na planecie Ytor. Planeta ta, zamieszana przez Ytorczyków, pokojową rasę ogrodników, należy do Republiki. Misja została podzielona na dwie załogi uczniów. Garesz, Purrius, Felisis, Nefaria mieli rozkaz udać się jednym statkiem typu Korsarz aby przed Mandalorianami znaleść grobowiec. Drugi statek rozkazano wziąść Drusilli, Furii, Siro oraz Vitusowi aby po pierwsze odwrócić uwagę Mandalorian od pierwszej grupy, a po drugie, aby dowiedzieć się jakie dokładnie są plany Mandalorian. Ponadto lord Qordis pozwolił im dobrać jeszcze jednego ucznia z akademii jeśli będą mieli takie życzenie. Drużyna zadeklarowała, że wyruszy następnego dnia. Po krótkiej rozmowie w drodze powrotnej do swych komnat wszyscy ustalili, że spytają Ta'ena czy do nich nie dołączy. Udało im się go znaleść w stołówce i po krótkiej rozmowie namówili by wyruszył razem z nimi. Potem udali się na spoczynek. Następnego poranka, jeszcze zanim inni akolici wstali, drużyna wraz z Ta'enem wystartowała z hangaru na Korribanie w kierunku stacji orbitalnej. Stamtąd przesiedli się na swój statek, który okazał się okrętem średniej wielkości z 200 żołnierzami na pokładzie. Przywitała ich kapitan statku IMIE. Każdy z akolitów dostał swoją kajutę, która znajdowała się w osobnej części statku. Przed startem skontaktowali się z lady Attami, która przebywała na stacji orbitalnej i poleciła im aby informowali ją o wszystkich ważnych wydarzeniach. Niedługi czas później wyruszyli w podróż. Podróż trwała niedługo, bowiem tylko 3 dni. W tym czasie uczniowie lepiej zaznajamiali się z terenem na którym przyjdzie im wykonać misję, a także medytowali oraz ćwiczyli. Drusilla wyzwała na pojedynek Ta'ena mieczami treningowymi w zamkniętej sali treningowej, tak by inni nie mogli jej obserwować. Ponadto wszyscy ustalili, że podzielą się na dwie grupy. Pierwszą z nich mieli stanowic Siro oraz Vitus, którzy niespostrzeżenie mieli przedostać się do miasta i odkryć plany Mandalorian oraz ustalić gdzie się ich baza. Druga grupa, w skład której weszli Drusilla, Furia oraz Ta'en, mieli zająć się oficjelami z Ytor i odwrócić ich uwagę. Postanowili, że będą udawali, że powodem lądowania na planecie były silnik, które uległy uszkodzeniu. Było to o tyle możliwe, jako, że planeta znajdowała się pomiędzy dwoma akademiami Sithów. Po wyjściu z nadrzestrzeni oba statki rozdzieliły się. Drużyna udała się do wcześniej wybranego miasta, stolicy jednego z sektorów, gdzie niedaleko miał znajdować się grobowiec. Dzięki temu mieli lepiej skupić na sobie uwagę. W trakcie lotu do portu, który miał sugerować uszkodzone silniki, mieszkańcy Ytor skontaktowali się. Drusilla, która przemawiała w imieniu reszty, powiedziałą, że mają uszkodzone silniki i niezależnie od woli mieszkańców, planują wylądować. Ytorczycy postanowili nie stawiać oporu i skierowali ich do jednego z hangarów. Po wylądowaniu żołnierze szybko zajęli hangar i zdeaktywowali kamery. W czasie kiedy Siro i Vitus czekali na dogodną chwilę by wymknąć się do miasta, pod statek podeszła delegacja Ytorczyków. Naprzeciw niej wyszła Drusilla otoczona żołnierzami. Powtórzyła, że planują tu zostać chwilę, do naprawy silników. Mieszkańcom, którzy należeli do Republiki taka propozycja się nie spodobała. Jako, że sami mieli słabe siły nie potrafili jednak się przeciwstawić Bractwu. Pozwolili im więc zostać w hangarze do czasu napraw. Drusilla uznała, że chciałaby zwiedzić nieco miasto na planecie o której tyle słyszała. Znowu niezadowoleni Ytorczycy odpowiedzili, że mogą na to pozwolić jeśli pójdą bez broni. Jednak Drusilla nie chciała o tym słyszeć i w końcu Ytorczycy musieli ulec. W tym czasie Vitus oraz Siro wymknęli się z hangaru i niepostrzeżenie udali się do miasta, gdzie szybko się przebrali w cywilne ubrania. Nie stanowiło to zby dużego problemu bowiem planeta ta była tłumnie odwiedzana przez turystów. Wmieszali się więc z łatwością w tłum. Po pewnym czasie udali się do jednego z barów. Tam przez zupełny przypadek spotkali znajomych łowców nagród. Co prawda podczas ostatniej misji rozmawiali z nimi Drusilla i Purrius, jednak Vitus i Siro postanowili skorzystać dalej z ich usług. Tym bardziej, że wydawało się, że dalej wypełniają powierzone im zadanie. Dosiedli się w takim razie do zaskoczonych łowców i powiedzieli bez ogródek kim są i że wcześniej też ich wynajmowali. Łowcy wyraźnie spłoszyli się tymi nowinami, albowiem bali się zadzierać z Republiką lub Sithami. Niemniej zgodzili się dalej pracować dla nich. Ustalili, że spróbują dowiedzieć się jakie są plany Mandalorian i kolejnego dnia spotkają się w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze. Zdradzili także w jakiej dzielnicy można znaleść Mandalorian, którzy nie ukrywali się ze swoją obecnością. Po tych informacjach obaj akolici udali się do wskazanego miejsca. Okazało się, że Mandalorianie zajęli jedną dużą knajpę, ale poza tym nie robili problemów. Sithowie usiedli w pobliskiej kawiarni, gdzie po krótkiej rozmowie z kelnerką okazało się, że Mandalorianie siedzą tutaj już parę tygodni, ale nie sprawiają żadnych kłopotów. Oprócz tego powiedziała, że boi się tych Sithów, którzy pojawili się na ich planecie. Siedzący przed nią Sithowie w duchu ucieszyli się, że jak narazie plan się sprawdza. Kelnerka wyjawiła im jednak, że znajduje się tutaj jeden z mistrzów Jedi oraz dwóch jego uczniów. Po skończonej rozmowie zobaczyli że Mandalorian wyszli z baru i skierowali się do wind na inny poziom. Udało im się przyczepić podsłuch zanim zniknęli im z oczu. W międzyczasie Drusilla naraziła się przedstawicielom władzy na Ytor. Sithowie zostali zaprowadzeni przed oblicze jednego z radców na Ytorze. Tam Drusilla sprowokowała go swoją postawą i została zawołana straż. Sithowie otoczeni przez blisko 50-osobowy oddział nie mieli szans. Powrócili więc na statek odprowadzeni przez ten oddział. Po niedługim czasie pojawili się Mandalorianie, którzy ostrzegli by Bractwo nie mieszało się w nie swoje sprawy. Sytuacja była napięta jednak nikt nie zdecydował się nikogo zaatakować. Wśród osób była Mithra, którą drużyna ścigała już od dłuższego czasu. Mandalorianie wycofali się jednak i powrócili do swojej siedziby. W tym czasie Siro i Vitus dzięki robotowi szpiegowskiemu zinfiltrowali knajpę zajmowaną przez Mandalorian, jednak niczego więcej się nie dowiedzieli. Udało im się usłyszeć dzięki podsłuchowi, że ich wrogowie gdzieś planują się udać. W tym samym czasie Vitus odkrył, że jakiś użytkownik mocy znalazł ich. Zobaczył mężczyznę, który rozmawiał przez komunikator i patrząc w ich stronę, wycofuje się. Postanowili się rozdzielić z Sirem. Pewny, że to Jedi ich odkryli, porozumieli się z Drusilla i powiedzieli, że Jedi ich znaleźli i moga też zmierzać do nich. Siro udał, się za tajemniczym Jedi, a Vitus postanowił zobaczyć dokąd udadzą się Mandalorianie. W międzyczasie przed statkiem Sithów pojawiły się trzy postacie ubrane w brązowe płaszcze. Szybko okazało się, że to mistrz Jedi wraz z dwoma uczniami. Po krótkiej rozmowie doszło do walki. Pomimo 50-ciu żołnierzy w hangarze, okazało się, że Jedi byli bardzo dobrze przygotowani. Jeden z nich mocą powodował, że nie trafiały ich żadne pociski, a drugi uczeń wraz z mistrzem zaczęli atakować Sithów. Drusilla po jednym skrzyżowaniu mieczy wiedziała, że nie stanowi wyzwania dla mistrza. Ta'en próbował ją wciągnąć do środka statku, jednak oparła mu się i po chwili sama wbiegła na pokład. Furia przez chwilę, także chciała walczyć, ale widząc, że to bez celowe uciekła na statek. Zostawiając żołnierzy w środku wystartowali i skierowali dysze silników w stronę Jedi. Potem obrócili się i ostrzelali jeszcze raz hangar. Siro śledził tajemniczego Jedi. Jadąc z nim metrem, gdy ten był zajęty rozmową przez komunikator, wystrzelił mu w głowę z blastera. Nie zabił go jednak, a jego przeciwnik pokazał jarzące się czerwienią oczy. Wyskoczyli razem z metra i zaczeli ze sobą walczyć. Przeciwnik wyciagnął miecz świetlny, który okazał się o czerwonym ostrzu. Jednak nie był on wyzwaniem dla wyszkolonego zabójcy. Siro nie okazał mu litości i go zabił, a następnie zabrał mu komunikator. Skontaktował się z Vitusem i zaczął podążać w jego stronę. W tym czasie Vitus zobaczył zbierających sie Mandalorian, którzy odcieli w stronę jednego z hangarów. Aby za nimi nadążyć musiał poruszać się metrem. Przekazał Drusilli, dokąd udali się Mandalorianie. Drusilla nadleciała wraz ze statkiem i zbombardowała pozycję Mandalorian. Vitus znalazł się w środku wybuchów, jednak udało mu się przeżyć bez żadnych ran. Gdy podleciał do niego policjant z tej planety z pytaniem czy nic mu się nie stało, podszedł do niego, zabił go i zabrał mu śmigacz. Znalazł szybko Siro i razem udali się na dach pobliskiej budowali, skąd obserwowali walkę powietrzną niedaleko miasta. Statek Sithów zmagał się z Mandalorianami, którzy przeżyli atak. Tamci mieli wciąż kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy osłaniających kilka statków powietrznych. Zaczęła się regularna bitwa powietrzna podczas której udało się strącić sporą część sił Mandalorian. Nie zostawali oni jednak bierni i także zadawali dotkliwe obrażenia statkowi Sithów. Nie mając jednak większych szans z Bractwem zeszli swoimi małymi statkami do dżungli i włączyli zakłócanie radarów. Ta'en oraz Furia wzięli niewielki śmigacz i udali się za nimi. Po krótkiej walce z tylnia strażą zostali w tyle. Furia została otoczona przez 5 Mandalorian i Ta'en nadleciał jej pomóc. Wspólnie poradzili sobie z przeciwnikami. Drusilla dostała w tym czasie wiadomość o myśliwcach Ytorczyków. Postanowiła szybko zabrać Ta'ena i Furię na pokład statku. Jednak gdy była już niedaleko nich, kapitan IMIE powiedziała, że muszą się wycofać na orbitę. Na planecie zostali wszyscy Sithowie oraz jeden żołnierz. Skontaktowali się ze sobą i Siro wraz z Vitusem kupili przebrania dla pozostałych. Ta'en, Furia, Drusilla i ocalały żołnierz udali się do hangaru, który był zniszczony i można było dzięki temu łatwo przemknąć do miasta. Następnie wszyscy udali się do jednego z hoteli, gdzie wynajęli pokoje, umyli się, zjedli i zaczęli planować kolejne posunięcia. Siro powiedział, że podejrzany Jedi okazał się Sithem i ma jego komunikator. Vitus spróbował przez niego się z kimś porozumieć, jednak, gdy tylko pokazała się postać w holoprojektorze i spytała, gdzie jest jego uczeń, została zerwana łączność. Ponieważ było jeszcze wczesne popołudnie postanowili jeszcze udać się do sąsiedniego miasta, które dzięki podsłuchowi okazało się bazą Mandalorian. O ile odwrócenie uwagi udało się wyśmienicie, wciąż musieli się dowiedzieć jakie plany mają przed sobą Mandalorianie. Spokój to kłamstwo. Jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji osiągam siłę. Próbując udawać turystów, studenci z Korribanu rozdzielili się - Siro, Vitus oraz żołnierz poszli w jedną stronę, zaś Furia, Drusilla i Ta'en w drugą. Mieli spotkać się przy przejściu do kolejnego miasta. Ku ich zdziwieniu, ustawiono tam bramki wykrywające metal, a strażnicy nadzorowali przepływ osób. Nie mogąc znaleźć sposobu na przedostanie się przez system zabezpieczeń, obie grupy postanowiły się wycofać. Bez problemów przekonali nadgorliwych żołnierzy, że nie chcą ich przeszukiwać. Zażegnawszy w ten sposób problemy, studenci oraz żołnierz zaszyli się w kawiarni, by omówić dalszy plan działania. Siro, Vitus oraz Ta'en wkrótce wyszli, chcąc zorientować się w możliwych drogach ucieczki z miasta. Drusilla postanowiła nie trudzić się bez potrzeby i skorzystała z holonetu. Dowiedziała się tego, co jej towarzysze - statki handlowe mają szansę przedostać się przez zabezpieczenia, jednak cała załoga powinna posiadać przepustki. Przeczytała również o starciu kilku Jedi z piątką Sithów; dwóch zdołało uciec, jednak pozostałych trzech nie miało tyle szcześcia. Ich ciała leżały teraz w kostnicy. Holonet był również pełen plotek na temat nadchodzącego festiwalu muzycznego, sponsorowanego przez Huttów. Spotkawszy się ponownie, Drusilla, Furia, Siro, Vitus, Ta'en oraz żołnierz udali się do doków dla statków handlowych. Dotarli tam bez problemu, a udając zagubionych i nieszczęśliwych, wkupili się w łaski jednej z kobiet. Zajmowała się ona sprzedażą drewna oraz konserwacją droidów. Nie marnując otrzymanej okazji, Drusilla namówiła ją mocą, aby ich jutro przeszmuglowała do innego miasta na Ithorze. Nautolanka została u niej na noc, chcąc dopilnować planu, natomiast pozostali przenocowali w hotelu. Następnego dnia Siro i Vitus zjawili się w lokalu, gdzie spotkali oczekujących ich łowców nagród. Zaoferowali im pieniądze w zamian za informacje o miejscu pobytu mandalorian. Transakcja została zawarta na chwilę przed atakiem Jedi. Widząc psa Zakonu, łowcy natychmiast się ulotnili, Vitus umknął do toalety, zaś Siro stanął do walki. Nie była ona dla niego udana - zginąłby, gdyby nie pomoc towarzysza, który po powrocie do pomieszczenia, zaczął strzelać w Jedi piorunami. Siro uszedł z życiem, jednak stracił w starciu rękę. Przeciwnik był sprawniejszy niż Sithowie podejrzewali i zdołał uciec z miejsca walki... tylko po to, by chwilę później stanąć na czele oddziału żołnierzy. Nie chcąc niepotrzebnie ryzykować, Siro i Vitus uciekli na skradzionym ścigaczu. Niedługo potem przybyli do mieszkania kobiety, którą wczoraj przekonali do współpracy. Czekali tam już Furia, Ta'en, żołnierz oraz Drusilla. Ta ostatnia nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, widząc rany Siro - miała nawet przygotowaną apteczkę i natychmiast przystąpiła do opatrywania. Kobieta niestety zaczęła coś podejrzewać, ponieważ zobaczyła w holonecie wiadomości; głosiły one, że podczas starcia z Jedi, jeden z dwóch Sithów stracił rękę. Studenci Korribanu nie pozwolili jednak, aby cały plan poszedł na marne z powodu niechęci do współpracy. Stosując metody Sithów, zmusili ją do przemycenia ich do innego miasta. Po drodze doszło do kłótni między Drusillą i Siro. Mężczyzna uważał, że nautolanka próbuje rządzić, na co on się nie godził - mimo, że udowodniła ona swoją wartość, zdradzając miejsce pobytu mandalorian. Po ostrej wymianie słów, mężczyzna wyszedł do maszynowni, za nim zaś podążyła Drusilla. Chciała go utemperować, jednak nie zdążyła - Siro zaatakował ją mieczem. Walka nie była długa, ponieważ inni studenci wtrącili się w pojedynek. Ta'en, pragnąc uspokoić Siro, dotkliwie go zranił, pozbawiając oka. Vitus próbował ustalić winowajcę i wszystko wskazywało na to, że dużą winę ponosi osoba, która właśnie się wykrwawiała na podłodze. Ta'en nie krył złości na Siro, uważając, że okazał swoją słabość: Sith nie powinien reagować tak wielkim gniewem na zwykłe prowokacje. Stan mężczyzny był ciężki, więc po skontaktowaniu się z łowcami nagród, skierowano statek w miejsce, gdzie prowadzono nielegalny punkt medyczny. Po zapłaceniu olbrzymiej sumy kredytów, studenci pozostawili swojego towarzysza w pojemniku z bactą, a żołnierzowi polecili ogłuszyć kobietę, do której należał statek. Została ona później sprzedana na targu niewolników. Tymczasem czwórka Sithów oraz żołnierz zabrała z jej statku pojazd. Dotarli nim pod lokal, gdzie spodziewali się zastać Mandalorian. Przystąpili tym samym do realizacji planu: uwieść Mandaloriana, a następnie potorturować go i wydobyć informacje odnośnie: miejsca pobytu jego przełożonych lub planów przebiegu festiwalu muzycznego. Powszechnie było wiadomym, że Mandalorianie zostali wynajęci przez Jago the Hutta do chrony jego osoby podczas jutrzejszej imprezy. Dzięki sile osiągam potęgę. Dzięki potędzę osiągam zwycięstwo. Uwiedzenie Mandaloriana nie było trudnym zadaniem. Drusilla wyszła z klubu, tuląc się do ludzkiego mężczyzny, po czym oboje wsiedli na ścigacz. Towarzysze nautolanki ruszyli za nimi, do hotelu "Lotos". Nie spieszyli się, by dać Drusilli czas na zabawienie się z najemnikiem. Nie podejrzewali, że może mieć ona problemy. Mandalorian włączył muzykę w wynajętym pokoju, a nautolanka poinformowała go, że chce przypudrować sobie nos w łazience. Od wejścia zauważyła ślady krwi w tamtym pomieszczeniu i chciała to zbadać. Mimo czujności, mężczyzna zdołał postrzelić ją wiązką i tym samym pozbawić przytomności. Vitus i Furia postanowili w końcu sprawdzić, jak się bawi ich towarzyszka. Po wynajęciu pokoju w hotelu, udali się na piętro, wyczuwając Drusillę. Do ich uszu dotarła muzyka, natomiast Vitus, sięgając do umysłu nautolanki, zobaczył sen z nagim przedstawicielem jej rasy, unoszącym się na falach bezkresnego oceanu. W jego umyśle zakiełkował niepokój. Po sforsowaniu drzwi, Sithowie rozejrzeli się krótko po pomieszczeniu, nie odnajdując nikogo. Następnie Furia otworzyła drzwi od łazienki, odkrywając za nimi gotowego do walki Mandaloriana. Starcie było krótkie i ostatnie w życiu mężczyzny. Oprócz jego zwłok, Sithowie odnaleźli tam nagą Drusillę oraz Twi'leczkę - skutą i zamkniętą w kabinie prysznicowej. Vitus, zły na Furię za zabicie potencjalnego źródła informacji, wyszedł. Tymczasem zabraczka rozkuła nieznaną sobie kobietę, noszącą ślady pobicia, dała jej swój płaszcz i pozwoliła odejść. Drusillę również uwolniła z kajdan, ubrała, po czym zaniosła do pojazdu, gdzie została dobudzona. Nikt nie przyjął z radością wieści o utracie Mandaloriana. Drusilla poinformowała swoich towarzyszy, że Jago nie opuścił swojej planety, więc na festiwalu go nie będzie. Nazajutrz miała przyjechać tylko Barbara, sławna piosenkarka, znana ze swoich utworów pacyfistycznych i krytyki wojny prowadzonej przez Zakon Jedi i Republikę. Błądząc po ulicach, Sithowie natknęli się na lady Ebony, ścigającą kogoś na motorze. Studenci postanowili ruszyć za nią, by pomóc w razie potrzeby. Lady przyjęła ich ofertę i wspólnymi siłami zmusili ściganego do zatrzymania się na parkingu. Ebony poleciła zabić mężczyznę, uczniom zaś nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy. Szybko rozprawiono się z nieznajomym, który walczył mieczem Sithów - Vitus zniszczył oświetlenie, zaś Ta'en, Furia i Drusilla sprawdzili swoje umiejętności szermierskie. Nadszedł czas wyjaśnień. Siedząc w skradzionym pojeździe, Vitus sporo opowiedział lady Eboni na temat przeprowadzanej misji. Drusilla nie popierała takiego gadulstwa, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że widok kształtnej lady może wielu mężczyznom rozwiązać język... Lady również powiedziała studentom kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Miała znaleźć się w drugiej grupie, która wypełniała swoją misję na Ithorze, jednak ktoś zmienił jej współrzędne lądowania - podejrzewała o to jednego z uczniów, Nefarię. Wielokrotnie sugerowała i mówiła wprost, że lordowie bezustannie coś przed studentami ukrywają, a stojący przed nią Sithowie są zabawkami. Wspomniała również, że zabity mężczyzna należał do buntowników, dowodzonych przez dartha Harrina, których należy zlikwidować - zadanie to powierzono lady Ebony. Po rozstaniu się z kobietą, Sithowie odebrali Siro z punktu medycznego. Nie potrafiąc wymyśleć żadnego planu związanego z Mandalorianami i dowiedziawszy się o tym, że flota Republiki zmierza w tę stronę, ukradli z doków pojazd, chcąc wrócić nim na statek oczekujący ich w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Drusilla postanowiła dokończyć rozmowę z Siro - było to utrudnione z powodu Vitusa, który wtrącał się, często nie pozwalając nautolance dojść do słowa. Całe szczęście Ta'en uznał, że pytania kobiety są trafne i stanął po jej stronie. Siro jednak nie był skłonny do współpracy. Szukając wyjścia z sytuacji, Drusilla porozmawiała na osobności z Vitusem, tłumacząc mu, że chce obudzić w Siro Ciemną Stronę, by stał się silniejszy. Mężczyzna zaakceptował wytłumaczenie, obiecując, że nie będzie ingerować, gdy nautolanka pójdzie do Siro ponownie, by dokończyć temat. Zabrawszy z kuchni wino i dwa kieliszki, kobieta przystąpiła do realizacji swojego planu. Tym razem poszło lepiej, Siro zaś nie był tak arogancki jak wcześniej. Drusilla poinformowała go, że na Korribanie może uważać ją za wroga, jednak w czasie misji mają się zachowywać jak Brat i Siostra. Gdy dolecieli do statku, Ta'en zabił żołnierza, by nie mógł opowiedzieć komukolwiek o tym, co widział i słyszał. Dowódczyni zdała raport swoim przełożonym, informując ich o tym, że Mroczny Lord Kaan zmierza tutaj wraz z flotą, by dokonać ataku na Ithor. Zapowiadała się poważna bitwa. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Mroczny Lord Kaan nawiązał łączność ze statkiem Furii, Siro, Vitusa, Drusilli i Ta'ena. Polecił im zaatakować miasto, gdzie przebywali Mandalorianie, zaś przywódctwo nad akcją powierzył lordowi Taronowi. Sithowie postanowili zorientować się, czy druga grupa studentów opuściła już Ithor. Na wysłany sygnał odpowiedziała Litia. Nie kryła, że wśród tamtej grupy doszło do napiętej sytuacji, w wyniku której Garesz i Purrius przebywali w pojemniku z bactą. Vitus wspomniał, że powierzona mu misja również nie przebiegła zbyt gładko, jednak nie wdawał się w szczegóły. Po krótkiej rozmowie, studenci się rozłączyli. Vitus i Drusilla, ogarnięci złymi przeczuciami, usiedli w sali medytacyjnej, skupiając się na nadchodzącej bitwie. To, co ujrzeli, przeraziło ich. Nad miastem miała zostać wywołana przeraźliwa burza, potrafiąca zniszczyć statek, na którym się znajdowali, natomiast oni sami - zaatakowani przez kogoś potężnego. Vitus udał się na mostek, gdzie poinstruował dowódczynię, aby w odpowiednim momencie skierowała większość mocy na osłony. Tymczasem Drusilla skontaktowała się z lordem Taronem. Był rozzłoszczony nieudolnością studentów, którzy nie potrafili odkryć prawdziwych intencji Mandalorian. Powiedział, że ogłosili oni wspólnie z Huttami niezależność od Republiki i Sithów, tworząc tym samym trzecią siłę. Polecenia w związku z nadchodzącą bitwą były proste: mieli ostrzelać miasto, a potem wylądować, by rozpocząć rzeź mieczami. Lord wysłuchał opowieści o wizji, po czym się rozłączył. Po tym wszystkim Vito i Drusilla zrelacjonowali Ta'enowi, Furii i Siro swoją wizję. Dowódczyni skontaktowała się z Sithami, informując ich o burzy. Słysząc to, Drusilla wyszła do magazynu, który widziała podczas medytacji. Na wrogów nie musiała długo czekać. Przyleciał statek, na pokładzie którego znajdowała się dziesiątka Jedi. Walka zajęła dłuższą chwilę. Vitus ciskał w przeciwników odłamkami i zniszczył dwa statki, mające dostarczyć wsparcie dla psów Zakonu. Siro ostrzeliwał wszystkich z blastera, zaś Ta'en, Furia i Drusilla wirowali z mieczami. Ledwie potyczka się skończyła, w magazynie wylądował kolejny statek, z lordem Taronem. Był zaskoczony wysokimi umiejętnościami studentów, jednak szybko powściągnął swoje uczucia i przystąpił do działania. Kazał Sithom wsiąść do transporterów, natomiast statek odesłać ponad chmury. Dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy. Moc mnie wyzwoli. Uczniowie i Mistrz Taron opuścili statek, zmierzając w stronę miasta. Wylądowali w pobliżu hangarów. Wyczuwali stamtąd niebezpieczeństwo, a ich przeczucie okazało się słuszne – wewnątrz napotkali Darth Harrina i dwójkę jego uczniów. Rozpętała się walka: Taron krzyknął, że nikt nie może się wtrącać do jego walki z Harrinem… po pewnym czasie jednak zmienił zdanie, bowiem Darth niemiłosiernie go spychał do obrony, a na samym końcu niemalże zabił. Tymczasem Siro przyczaił się między skrzyniami i zaczął ostrzeliwać jednego z uczniów, z którym zmagali się również Vitus i Furia. Drusilla oraz Ta’en zaatakowali drugiego ucznia. Walka była zacięta, jednak podwładni Dartha, mając mniejszą przewagę liczebną, przeszli do obrony. Na pomoc przyszli im niestety Mandalorianie, wśród których znajdował się Ray Tani. Rzucili oni granaty ogłuszające, jednak nikogo nie oślepili w ten sposób – mało tego, niektórzy z nich zostali ściągnięci na ziemię za pomocą Mocy. Uczennica Dartha, walcząca uprzednio z Drusillą i Ta’enem, przeszła do defensywy i spróbowała umknąć statkiem. Zabrak, unosząc się dumą, kazał nautolance zaprzestać pogoni za dziewczyną, ponieważ chciał ją samodzielnie pochwycić. Drusilla ustąpiła widząc, że Lord Taron jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Uczennica zdołała umknąć Ta’enowi, zaś Drusilla przerzuciła sobie Lorda na plecy, ewakuując się do statku. Po pokonaniu ucznia Harrina, Siro i Vitus zaatakowali Dartha. Furia wycofała się w międzyczasie na statek. Przyszli lordowie Sithów napotkali jednak duże problemy ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Siro został ciężko ranny, natomiast Harrin zaczął emanować potężną magią. Vitus, będąc oddany ideom Bractwa, rzucił się na niego, by powstrzymać przed atakiem. Jego towarzysze, znajdując się już bezpiecznie na statku, wznieśli się w powietrze. Ta’en, gdy dowiedział się, że Vitus został w ognistym piekle, jakie rozpętało się na dole, skoczył na pomoc bratu. Drusilla kazała pilotom odlecieć, a chwilę potem całe miasto spadło w dół, zabijając miliony osób. Uderzenie było tak potężne, że piloci statku zostali ogłuszeni. Sytuację uratowali Drusilla i Siro, przejmując stery i powstrzymując pojazd przez rozbiciem się o ziemię. Wkrótce żołnierze obudzili się, po czym powrócili do sterowania statku. Gdy cierpienie mieszkańców dotarło do sithów, każdy poczuł własne emocje. Siro zachował się względnie neutralnie, podobnie jak Furia. Drusilla pocieszyła się myślą, że wszyscy zabici nie zostaną niewolnikami – co uważała za najgorszy możliwy los. Ta’en uznał, że śmierć tylu istot jest niepotrzebna. Vitus poczuł, że żal jest mu wszystkich, których spotkał taki los. Oboje byli ciężko ranni, jednak żywi. Odeszli od miasta, skrywając się w lesie, gdzie odnaleźli ich towarzysze. Obniżyli lot statku, pozwalając zabrakowi i człowiekowi wejść na pokład. Bitwa dobiegła końca. Siro, Drusilla, Furia, Ta’en i Vitus dowiedzieli się potem, że winnymi zniszczenia miasta byli inni uczniowie, wśród których przebywał Furius. Wyłączyli energię podtrzymującą wszystko, skazując olbrzymią rzeszę istnień na pewną śmierć. Po tym wszystkim uczniowie otrzymali podziękowania od Lorda Tarona za uratowanie życia, a potem powrócili na Korriban. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach, do Akademii przybył Mroczny Lord Kopecz. Zajęcia zostały w tym dniu odwołane, zaś studenci – zebrani na dachu, gdzie odbywał się zazwyczaj Krąg. Mroczny Lord Kopecz porozmawiał z zebranymi, próbując dowiedzieć się od nich, w czym są biegli i w jakich dziedzinach mogą się wykazać. Po tej wymianie zdań, Lord poinformował, że za dwa miesiące odbędzie się egzamin, dzięki któremu uczniowie będą mogli uzyskać tytuł Lorda. Wśród studentów zawrzało, a emocje sięgnęły zenitu. Dwa miesiące wydawały się krótkim okresem, więc wszyscy rzucili się w wir przygotowań. Drużyna 2 Gracze: '''Felicis, Garesz, Nefaria, Purrius '''NPC: Lithia Pokładowy dziennik badawczy Obiekt badawczy: bar/01-Gr Substancja: Dvasi Xermania Pagieza 16/07/2656 ATC, Zhellday, Dzień 1 Substancja została wprowadzona do organizmu obiektu bar/01-Gr. Brak widocznych natychmiastowych efektów. 17/07/2656 ATC, Benduday, Dzień 2 Brak wyraźnych efektów. Obiekt wykazuje pewne tendencje agresywne. 18/07/2656 ATC, Primeday, Dzień 3 Ponowna aplikacja nie ma wpływu na zachowanie obiektu. Wstępne badania wykazują utrzymanie tendencji agresywnych. Brak zmian w osobowości. Brak wzrostu aktywności midi-chlorianów. 19/07/2656 ATC, Centaxday, Dzień 4 10:00 Lądujemy na Ithorze. Obiekt wykazuje pewne podekscytowanie, które może być powodowane zmianą otoczenia. Obserwacja nierelewantna. 14:00 Kontakt z obcymi planecie formami życia. Gatunek: trandoshian. Notuje się gwałtowną agresywną reakcję obiektu bar/01-Gr. 14:10 Obiekt bar/01-Gr dokonuje anihilacji trandoshian. Tendencje agresywne rosną. Notuje się zwiększoną aktywność ciemnej strony. 14:30 Tracimy członka ekspedycji. Adnotacja niezwiązana z badaniami: humanoidzi istotnym ogniwem łańcucha pokarmowego podwodnych form życia na Ithorze. 15:00 Tracimy źródło informacji. Potencjalni użytkownicy ciemnej strony w zasięgu /zanotować możliwość: renegaci z Akademii/. 15:10 '''Kulminacja zachowań agresywnych. Obiekt przestaje kontrolować emocje. '''15:15 Obiekt przejęty przez ciemną stronę. 15:20 Konfrontacja obiektu z członkami ekspedycji. Obiekt bar/01-Gr wchodzi w konflikt z obiektami far/01-Pr i hum/03-Lt. Eskalacja ciemnej strony. Znaczący wzrost potencjału, którego obiekt nie jest jednak w stanie kontrolować. Obserwuje się gwałtowny rozrost kolonii'' Dvasi Xermania Pagieza''. Możliwa pozytywna reakcja na adrenalinę /sprawdzić wpływ na liczbę midi-chlorianów/. 15:25 '''Obiekt poza kontrolą. Bar/01-Gr ulega uszkodzeniu kończyny dolnej lewej oraz utracie kończyny górnej prawej. Obiekt ulega unieszkodliwieniu. '''15:30 Obiekt niezdatny do dalszych badań. Transport obiektu na statek-matkę. 17:00 Notuje się wyczuwalne źródło energii ciemnej strony na planecie Ithor. 17.40 Źródło zdaje się być strzeżone. Obecność potencjalnych renegatów Akademii. Możliwość: obiekty poszukiwań mistrza jedi. 17:40 Obiekty hum/01-Pra odmawiają współpracy. Możliwa konieczność użycia perswazji. Notatka: anihilowane źródło informacji z godziny 15:00 jednym z renegatów. 17:45 Pojawia się niezidentyfikowany statek. 17.50 Atak Mandalorrrgr gr zhzx2424q vsdf ... Kolejnego dnia skontaktował się z adeptami Lord Kaan, informując że flota Sith dotarła już na Ithor. Dowodzenie w bitwie nad Bada-Natas przypadło Lordowi Taronowi , który miał niedługo pojawić się na pokładzie „Tajemnicy”. Lord Kaan przedstawił również adeptom holoprojekcę prowokacji, jakiej dopuścili się Mandalorianie. To właśnie z jej powodu miasto miało zostać zaatakowane. „Ukaranie” Bada-Natas okazało się nową misją adeptów. Gdy Nefaria, Purrius, Ti'morr i Lithia pojawili się na mostku, bitwa już trwała, a Felisis brała w niej udział pilotując myśliwiec. Od Kapitan Zelli adepci dowiedzieli się, iż bezpośrednie zbombardowanie miasta jest niemożliwe z racji chroniących go osłon energetycznych. Purrius w odpowiedzi kazał połączyć się z dowodzącym w mieście Ithorianinem, oferując bezpieczeństwo Bada-Natas w zamian za wydanie Mandalorian. Niezdecydowany przywódca przełączył rozmowę do Mistrza Jedi Gerana, który po negocjacjach przystał na warunki Farghula. W międzyczasie na pokładzie „Tajemnicy” pojawił się Lord Taren, który zaoferował adeptom swój statek – ci zaś podjęli się zadania wyłączenia osłon miasta – co powinno być ułatwione gdy Ithornianie zadeklarowali zaprzestanie działań bojowych. Podczas lotu adepci wyczuli pojawienie się na jednym ze statków sporej liczby użytkowników Mocy. Gdy jednak uzyskali informację, iż kieruje się tam Lord Taron, postanowili kontynuować swoje zadanie. Po zauważeniu, że jeden z dużych okrętów został uszkodzony tak, że czekało go rozbicie się, adepci postanowili udawać, iż właśnie opuścili jego pokład, a w Bada-Natas lądują awaryjnie. Ich statek jednak zaraz po osiągnięciu powierzchni miasta został obstawiony przez Mandalorian. Zajęcie się tym problemem adepci pozostawili oddziałowi żołnierzy Imperium, a także osobistym komandosom Ti'morra, podczas gdy sami przedostali się do kanałów. Kierując się zgraną na datapad mapą miasta bez przeszkód odnaleźli drogę do elektrowni. Stojący na drodze ochroniarze zostali łatwo przekonani za pomocą Mocy, iż adepci mają prawo wejść do środka. Problemu nie sprawiło również odnalezienie głównego pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Ti'morr dowiedział się jednak za pomocą telepatii, że niemożliwe było wyłączenie jedynie zasilania tarcz, gdyż kompetencje takie posiadał tylko jeden z przywódców wojskowych. Adpeci powzięli więc ryzykowną decyzję aby pozbawić całe Bada-Natas energii, powodując tym samym jego upadek. Purrius za pomocą wpływu na umysł kazał jednemu z operatorów reaktora wyłączyć go całkowicie po upływie 30 minut. Po opuszczeniu kontrolki adepci zablokowali również możliwość dostania się do niej, po czym zaczęli sprint kanałami do statku. Jako pierwsza dotarła do wyjścia Lithia, a za nią Purrius. Jak szybko się zorientowali, spora część załogi ich okrętu nie żyła, a wszyscy pozostali byli zajęci wymianą ognia z Mandalorianami. Adeptka szybko rzuciła się do znajdującego się wewnątrz statku myśliwca i z pewnym kłopotem wykierowała nim na zewnątrz. Nim wystartowała, do środka udało się wsiąść Purriusowi, Oktavii (z oddziału Ti'morra) oraz Nefarii, która właśnie wybiegła z kanałów. Najwolniejszy podczas sprintu Inkwizytor zdołał się w ostatniej chwili złapać się skrzydła. Adeptom udało się rozbić znajdującą się nad nimi szklaną kopułę, uniknąć odłamków i wydostać się ze spadającego właśnie Bada-Natas. Za swoje dokonania otrzymali pochwałę Lorda Tarona oraz szacunek w oczach mistrzów Akademii.